Forest Night
by SullyR
Summary: Naruto ends up stuck in a forest. He has no idea where he is or where he's going. All of a sudden, he gets a call, nobody answers, and he gets attacked. Who or what attacked him? What happens in the darkness of the forest? SasuNaru yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


"Tch. Where the hell am I going?" I push a couple of branches from my face and continue walking in a path of rubbish. I look behind me and see nothing but darkness. I hear nothing but the rustle of leaves and nocturnal animals singing in the night. "Seriously? How the hell did I end up here?" I look back in front of me and start walking ahead again, my hands covering my face so that I don't get hit by any low trees and thorns. The terrain had changed as I kept walking for who knows how long and who knows where. The ground had gotten steeper, like I was heading downhill. And more branches had decided to stick up from the ground. I had tripped over a few and stumbled hard over a log. "What the hell, nature!" I yelled, aggravated. I picked myself up, brushed off most of the leaves and sticks from my clothes. I couldn't see that well in the plain darkness. My phone, I had forgotten about it, mostly because I thought it would've been lost by now, rumbled in my back pocket. I took it out and turned it on, the bright light blasting my eyes in the darkness.

"Hello?" I asked. I continued to try walking along the steepness of the hill. I had no idea where the hell I was going. I didn't even know where I was. "Hello?" I asked again. No one answered. I looked at the number that had called me; it wasn't anything that I recognized. I hesitated before I asked again who was on the phone. Still, no reply. I decided to hang up and look at the bars on my phone: zero. "Shit. No reception." I heard a crack of a branch behind me and turned around instantly.

"H-Hello? Anybody there?" I asked lowly. I moved a little toward where I heard the crack and pushed away the low tree branch, trying not to cut myself. It was really dark, I couldn't see anything. It was like having your eyes shut in a dark room. I knew my eyes were open. "H-Hello?" I jumped slightly when I heard another sound of the leaves rustle and movements on the ground. It felt close. I looked all around me, nothing. You could even say I was blind. That's . . . when I noticed. I looked right in front of me in the darkness and squinted, trying to get a clear view of what it was that I saw in the complete darkness.

Right there. In front of me . . . I saw eyes open, staring back at me. I screamed and backed away. I fought in the darkness. Something attacked me. My voice was muffled by a hot cloth, burning my mouth slightly.

"Mm!" I struggled to get myself free from whatever sat on me. My hands were being tied tightly by a thick rope. It was scratching against my skin, it felt like sandpaper. I screamed against the hot cloth that was stuffed deep into my mouth, making it impossible to spit out. I screamed over and over. I couldn't say what I wanted to. I felt hands slide underneath my shirt and I jerked at the hot touch. I felt them glide up to my nipples, they were flicked once, and then they glided back down softly. Whoever was doing this repeated until their pace became harder, grinding against my ribs. "Argh!" I arched forward, my body lifting up slightly. Why were they touching me like this? The hands glided across my chest, dragging their sharp nails hard against my skin. I felt liquid drip down my torso, I figured it was blood. I felt the person, whoever was on top of me, lift their body slightly, leaning forward. My neck was licked. I heard a chuckle close to my ear, it was a deep chuckle, and I became frightened.

The person's activity stopped. Their hands moved away from me and I heard a bit of metal movements. A light was flashed on from a lantern. It was a dim light that had only a little fire flickering. But in the dim light, it was enough for me to see who had attacked me. They wore a slick smile across their face, their black eyes saying, "I'll put you through misery. I hope you enjoy it." They had spikey black hair and they were wearing nothing but black. The guy smirked and chuckled at me.

"You look _adorable_," he said, sitting on top of me once again and then bringing his face close, brushing his lips over mine once he removed the cloth. My mouth burned. He stuck his tongue inside of my mouth, unnoticed and I wriggled weakly out of his grasp with no success. He held me there, grinding against my lower body in a desperate manner. _"Mm . . . delicious."_ He breathed onto my neck, his hot breath giving me Goosebumps. He sat up a bit and stared into my eyes. He smiled again. "I won't tell you who I am. But I'll say, I sure as hell know who _you _are," he said. I growled at him in anger. He just laughed and grinned widely. "_Ooh, sexy," _he kissed me again, more with aggression. Once I turned my head out of the kiss, he'd pull me by my hair, pulling me back into his kiss. I felt his arm wrap around underneath me and he groped my ass firmly. He broke the kiss and whispered by my lips, "You've kept good shape." I glared at him. In response, he licked my throat lightly, licking over my Adam's apple twice.

"A-Ah . . ." I moaned softly into his mouth once he clamped his lips over mine again, licking me over and over. His hand slipped into my pants, removing the clothing, and I felt his fingers trace themselves down the center of my ass crack. I felt the first finger circle around my hole. I buckled. I looked him in his eyes and he grinned again.

"Don't worry . . . you'll feel good sooner or later. I just want to play."

"U-Untie me," I grunted out. He just looked at me then smiled. I didn't expect to him to actually untie the ropes. He still sat on top of me though and I couldn't move. I lifted my body. "Get off." The man shook his head. My head felt light from the dizziness I had earlier of being stuck in the darkness in the middle of nowhere. I looked around me and saw what I could from the dim light of the fire. I was surrounded by trees. I was in a forest. I had a feeling, but I didn't think that it was possible. I was nowhere near a forest earlier today, so how?

I felt a slight chill from the air. I looked down and noticed my shirt was gone, I was bear chested. The man chuckled darkly again and licked his lips. "You shouldn't look away from me," he said. He groped my crotch and squeezed roughly. I groaned a bit, I cursed myself for my own betrayal. I was becoming hard.

"S-Stop," I stuttered. I tried to pry his hands off the front of my pants, but he wouldn't let go. Instead, he used his other hand, grabbed me by my hair and smashed our lips together. He pulled my body closer to his, my chest against his. His knee grinding in between my spread legs. I moaned into his mouth again, and unable to resist, I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to give me warmth, since the forest all of a sudden decided to get cold. He bit my lip. "Who the hell are you?" I asked, breaking the kiss.

He chuckled again and shook his finger at me. _"Ah, ah, ah."_ He rubbed his hands over the front of my body, circling around my bellybutton.

"You have a problem!" I yelled at him. I grabbed his hands and wacked them away. He slipped slightly off of me, but then he kicked my knee and pounced back on me, his ass sitting on my crotch.

"Oh? But you don't seem to mind." He unzipped my pants and pulled them down roughly, my boxers slipping off slightly, showing my hips.

"H-Hey!" he shoved his middle finger in my mouth and forced me to suck on it while he slowly pulled down his own tight black pants. I looked down at him, realizing he didn't have any underwear on. "You! You're cwazy!" I yelled as he dug his finger deeper into my mouth.

"_Hehe."_ He moved himself closer to my face, removing his finger and bringing his dick up close to my mouth._ "Suck it."_

"Hell no!" The guy just used both of his hands and forced my head to lie on the ground. He picked himself up, forcing my mouth open and pushed himself into my mouth.

* * *

**Please review! Tell me what you think of this story! There will be more so don't get your panties in a bunch, though it may take a little while to update!**

**And if you think that the "cwazy" part was a mishap, it wasn't. It's part of the whole "finger in your mouth" concept.**


End file.
